Tom Marvolo Riddle
by Teny Britt
Summary: Esta es la historia de Tom Marvolo Riddle (lord Voldermort) en Hogwarts.
1. Cuando llegué

Capítulo 1: Cuando llegué…

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle_.

El 31 de Diciembre de 1926 fue el día en el que nací, un suceso el cual nadie sabía que causaría caos años después.

Mi madre, para enamorar a mi padre, le dio una poción de amor que dejó de surtir efecto a los 9 meses de embarazo, y horas después de darme a luz y minutos después de ponerme mi nombre murió conmigo en brazos. Me dejó en el orfanato de Wool, donde me crié toda mi infancia.

Cada vez que un niño me molestaba, podía lastimarlo, robarle o hasta torturarlo, y por esta razón Dumbledore vino a verme al orfanato, le conté todas estas hazañas que podía realizar, además de eso, podía comunicarme con las serpientes mediante una lengua llamada Pársel, pero cuando el director me mostró que ese don era llamado "magia" y él podía hacer cosas similares a las mías, me sumí en satisfacción y alivio, pero también me dijo que la magia debía emplearla en el bien, no en el mal, pero siendo el heredero de Slytherin, ¿Por qué eso debería importarme?.

Mi presupuesto era bajo en cuanto a Galleons, por lo que, Hogwarts, me ayudó a comprar los materiales que necesitaba para mis años de estadía en el colegio. Todos mis años ahí se caracterizan por una sola palabra: _descubrimientos._

- _Primer año en Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_ -

Subí al tren luego de un largo viaje a King's Cross. Me extrañó poder cruzar una simple pared y estar en una estación de tren en la cual la magia se podía sentir en el aire, era algo que me calmaba, las lechuzas revoloteaban, había gatos en cada centímetro de la estación 9¾ y debías ver hacía abajo para asegurarte de no pisar ninguna rana.

Miraba por la ventana, el compartimiento en el que me encontraba estaba vacío, solo yo y mis pensamientos, ningún niño irritante me llenaba de información inservible.

Nunca imaginé que iba a hacer amigos, estaba feliz solo y con las serpientes, Dumbledore me había contado que las veríamos en la materia Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero supuse que no lo haríamos por el simple hecho de que la serpiente no es una criatura extraordinaria, si no común, y la mayor parte de los niños de mi orfanato le tenían mucho miedo, pero son buenas y amables conmigo. Luego de minutos de internarme en mis pensamientos una niña de cabello trenzado y castaño, ojos celestes y piel blanca como la nieve entró en mi compartimiento abriendo delicadamente la puerta corrediza, haciendo tintinar las miles de pulseras que llevaba en su mano derecha. Miró con curiosidad las cuatro esquinas del cubículo y luego me miro a mí, tal vez se extrañaba que estuviera solo.

-Hola –Musitó con una delicada sonrisa- Estaba buscando un compartimiento en el cual establecerme, ya que no queda ninguno vacío, ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

Ante esta pregunta negué con la cabeza, y ella, agradecida, se sentó junto a la ventana, frente mío. No le dirigí la palabra en ningún momento ni ella a mí, nos quedamos quietos mirando a la ventana, y la única acción que realizó ella fue comprar algunas piruletas y ranas de chocolate al pasar el carrito de las golosinas, me ofreció algo de lo que tenía, pero sin siquiera ver lo que quería darme, negué sin emitir un sonido y seguí mirando por la ventana, hasta que sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido.

Estaba en una plataforma muy alta, podía ver a la gente, pero estaba tan alto que parecían simples hormigas bajo mis pies, mire hacia atrás y vi a un hombre calvo, pálido y con una túnica negra carbón que se extendía hasta sus huesudos pies. Su cara era similar a la de una serpiente, tenía orificios que reemplazaban a su nariz, ojos rojos sangre y una sonrisa sin rastro de labios. Tras él se encontraba una serpiente muy larga, que parecía tener unos 7 metros de largo. Me observó y pronunció una frase en Pársel " _Tu conquistaras el mundo, tu serás el mago más malvado y poderoso de la tierra, harás que al pronunciar tu nombre los magos tiemblen, si tú quieres ser de esa manera, dilo sin miedo, grítalo a todo el mundo, lord Voldemort"_ me paré frente al risco y cuando iba a gritar con todas mis fuerzas desperté.

Escuché a los de primero y segundo gritar y pisotear el tren, ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, y yo solo estaba contento porque me había alejado de lo que debería llamar "hogar". La niña que estaba conmigo se había ido, tal vez no le agrado porque no hablo mucho, pero no me importó, yo solo seguí a los pasajeros que bajaban del tren, y para cuando salí del mismo, mis ojos captaron un aterrador y gran castillo, y un gran lago me separaba de él, los rumores decían que ahí había todo tipo de criaturas mágicas, desde sirenas y tritones, hasta un calamar gigante.

Subí a un barco acompañado por algunos niños más y un guardabosque llamado Ogg. Salimos en marcha hacía el gran castillo. El barco se balanceaba de un lado a otro, las aguas negras se extendían por todo el alrededor de la isla que sostenía al castillo, no se podía ver nada de lo que vivía en su interior, pero si el reflejo de la escuela, con sus grandes muros y techos grises, deformados por el movimiento continuo del agua.

Me adentré en las puertas del colegio con mis compañeros y el director, posando mi mirada en los miles de cuadros que había en las paredes. Estos se movían, hacían caras, gestos y hasta cuchicheaban entre sí. Era una estructura enorme y muy bien iluminada, había millones de puertas y ventanas. Las paredes del interior del castillo parecían talladas con mucha paciencia una por una, las columnas llegaban hasta el altísimo techo, pero no parecían sostenerlo. Cruzamos pasillos, escaleras, curvas, hasta llegar a un salón gigantesco. Poseía cuatro largas mesas las cuales ocupaban el salón entero acompañadas por bancos a los lados, que tenían el mismo largo, frente a las mesas había una especie de escalera muy corta que guiaba a sillas en las que se encontraban los profesores. Por encima de ellas, pude notar que había velas que levitaban en diferentes niveles de altura, y sobre estas estaba el cielo, más estrellado que nunca, aunque se trataba solo de un hechizo.

\- ¡Tommy!- Gritó una vocecita chillona que provenía de la niña que había entrado a mi compartimiento.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Pregunté entre susurros.

-Lo dijiste mientras soñabas… recuerdo tus palabras exactas " _juro por mi nombre muggle, Tom Marvolo Riddle, que seré el mago más poderoso de todo el mundo"-_ La miré como si estuviese diciéndome cosas extrañas, me di la vuelta y le di la espalda, sin pronunciar una palabra. -Yo quiero ser la hechicera más poderosa del mundo, y usar mi fama para el bien- Dijo tomándome del hombro- Y no pienso perder… pero podemos ser amigos- Al decir estas palabras, extendió su mano y yo, minutos después de esta acción, la tomé sin darle mucha importancia.

Los de los grados superiores se encontraban en las mesas de sus respectivas casas y Dumbledore nos indicó que nos quedáramos parados donde nos encontrábamos, ya que iba a escoger nuestras casas con el " _Sombrero Seleccionador_ ", un viejo sombrero que yacía inmóvil sobre un taburete, que parecía estar algo roto.

El director comenzó a llamar uno por uno a niños, alfabéticamente, hasta llegar a la chica de ojos celestes que había conocido, su nombre era Bryony Lowell, y fue seleccionada para la casa de Slytherin.

Miller, Moore, Morris, Paterson, los apellidos pasaban lentamente anunciando las casas de cada niño que se sentaba, y, por fin llegado mi nombre, al salir del montón de niños todos comenzaron a mirarme, al llegar al taburete, el cual se balanceaba un poco, Dumbledore colocó el sombrero sobre mi cabeza, y apenas rozó mis cabellos exclamó:

\- ¡Slytherin!- Sin pensarlo dos veces.

Me levanté de la banqueta y fui a la mesa de mi casa, donde me recibieron con aplausos y vítores, y pude ver a Bryony haciéndome señas para que me sentara a su lado, no le hice caso y terminé sentándome al lado de un niño, que no se inmutó de mi presencia y comenzó a picarse la nariz. Al terminar la selección, el director nos dirigió unas palabras a las que no les puse mucha atención, y de la nada aparecieron cientos de platos repletos de comida, olía muy bien, pero no tenía mucho apetito, por lo que tome una pata de pollo, algunas papas asadas y un poco de ensalada, pero, sin previo aviso, al terminar la comida desaparecieron los platos que los servían, aunque estaban medios vacíos, y aparecieron otros platos con postres. Nunca me agradó mucho lo dulce, entonces comencé a ver a toda la gente de mis alrededores que se llenaba la boca de helado, torta, magdalenas, entre otras millones de cosas.

-Comí demasiado- Se quejaba Bryony mientras frotaba su estómago a mi lado, la ignoré y me adelanté un poco para no estar a su lado.

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Nos acompañó a nuestras salas comunes un alumno que se hacía llamar "prefecto", yo quería convertirme en uno, ya que sabía que tenían acceso a muchas cosas que los alumnos comunes no. Bajamos unas escaleras que guiaban a las mazmorras de Hogwarts y terminamos nuestro recorrido frente a una amplia pared de ladrillos, nos miró y dijo:

-Esta es la entrada secreta a su sala común, la contraseña se cambia cada dos semanas, aquí es donde dormirán y pasaran el tiempo. La contraseña actual es… - Nos dio las espaldas- _Acromantulas._

Al pronunciar la contraseña la pared se dividió en dos y dio paso a la sala común de Slytherin. La mayor parte de esta era de un color verdoso y estaba muy poco iluminada, la sala parecía estar bajo el lago que cruzamos para venir a Hogwarts, diferentes animales marinos pasaban por las amplias ventanas, y no notaban nuestra presencia. Había una escalera frente a la puerta, que dirigía directamente al centro del salón, estaba compuesto por variados sillones negros, una chimenea en la cual flameaban llamas, y en su estructura poseía el escudo de Slytherin.

Altísimas columnas de piedra talladas con serpientes enlazadas se elevaban para sostener un techo que se perdía en la oscuridad, proyectando largas sombras negras. Los de Slytherin avanzamos boquiabiertos, este lugar era gigante.

-Compartirán cuarto con los alumnos de su mismo género, aquí están la habitación de mujeres…- Señaló con una mano una escalera que iba hacia abajo y luego la que estaba a su izquierda- y aquí la de hombres, muy bien, descansen por ahora, mañana nos veremos y comenzaran las clases, mucha suerte.- Sonrió y se fue.

Fui al trote a la habitación de hombres y encontré al lado de una cama mi equipaje, tomé mi pijama, me lo coloque y me sumí en un sueño profundo entre las charlas de los demás niños de mi casa.


	2. Mi año en cámara rápida

Así fueron todas las noches de mi primer mes en mi nueva escuela, sentía que era lo mismo que estar en el orfanato, la emoción no recorría mis venas como creí que haría, pero los días, en cambio, eran más divertidos gracias a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que era sin lugar a dudas mi materia favorita, Pociones, Transformaciones y Hechizos y Encantamientos, entre otras materias, no me disgustaban para nada, pero si me aburría mucho en Historia de la magia. La materia favorita de Bryony era Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, y siempre me decía que debía prestar más atención en Herbologia, ya que era mi materia favorita para no prestar atención y distraerme con libros de Artes Oscuras que robaba en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.

En uno de los libros que tomé prestado, hablaba sobre los "Maleficios Imperdonables", eran tres hechizos los cuales, al realizarlos, se podía tener cadena perpetua en la cárcel de Azkaban.

 _Maleficio Imperius: se utilizaba para, por medio de la fuerza, controlar a cualquier persona, víctima o enemigo para que realice lo que uno desee._

 _Maleficio Cruciatus: servía para generar en una persona, víctima o enemigo hacerle generar un dolor intenso en todo el cuerpo que sería una tortura para el mismo._

 _Avada Kedavra: es la maldición asesina, con ella podrás matar a cualquier ser viviente de la tierra de una manera rápida e indolora, según dicen._

Me quedé estupefacto al leer lo que estos tres hechizos podrían hacer y la cantidad de usos que se les podría proporcionar.

Una noche, al quedarme despierto viendo las criaturas marinas por mi ventana, pensé ir a la biblioteca para estudiar sobre los fundadores de las casas de Hogwarts. Salí de mi sala común y recorrí los oscuros pasillos, deseando no encontrarme con Picott, el conserje.

Me escabullí con cautela entre las miles de repisas que había, pensando ir a la Sección Prohibida nuevamente, para dejar los libros que había tomado los meses anteriores y llevarme otros. Entré a ese espacioso lugar leyendo los títulos de los libros más cercanos a mi altura, tome mi varita y susurre " _Lumos"_.

Entre los miles de títulos encontré uno que me llamó mucho la atención " _El heredero de Salazar Slytherin"_. Lo tomé y me fui rápidamente hacia mi sala común, tratando de no ser descubierto.

Me recosté en mi cama y comencé este libro bajo mis mantas, creyendo que no encontraría nada interesante, pero todo lo contrario pasó. Llegué en un momento a un párrafo que decía estas mismas palabras:

"… _La familia Gaunt era una familia descendiente de Cadmus Peverell y Salazar Slytherin de sangre pura, obsesionada por seguir con este legado hasta a tal punto que se casaban entre primos, así, además, conservarían la lengua Pársel…"_ Mérope Gaunt.

En ese instante me di cuenta de que mi madre, su hermano Morfin y su padre eran descendientes directos de Salazar Slytherin, por lo que yo también lo era… Pero en ese momento pensé en seguir investigando como eran los lazos filiales, pero no encontré nada. Investigué semanas y semanas pero nada llegaba a mí, así que recurrí a la última pero no menos importante opción, Dumbledore.

Al día siguiente me propuse a ir, pero una molestia se colgó de mí nuevamente… Bryony quería acompañarme. Ya me estaba encaminando a su despacho, cuando esta niña comenzó a perseguirme por donde iba, y no tuve más que suspender mis planes e ir cuando ella estuviese en el gran salón para reunirse con sus amigas.

Apenas cruzó la puerta corrí con toda prisa a su despacho, pero me encontré nuevamente en un problema, la gárgola que cubría su puerta tenía contraseña y como la entrada de las salas comunes cambiaba cada dos semanas, pero para mi suerte Dumbledore salió de allí luego de dos minutos e pensar una contraseña.

-Te estaba esperando, Tom.- Sin gestos ni contestación lo seguí por la escalera de piedra- ¿Qué duda tienes en mente, Tom?

-Leí un libro sobre los descendientes de Salazar Slytherin y Cadmus Peverell.

-Me temía que leyeras eso, y puedo deducir que estuviste sin aviso alguno en la Sección Prohibida.- Comentó con una sonrisa mirándome sobre sus anteojos de medialuna.

-En fin, quiero saber en dónde se conecta esa descendencia, ya que no importa cuántos libros lea, no lo encuentro- Dumbledore sonrió nuevamente.

-Mira, Tom, quiero decirte desde ya, aunque creo ya lo dedujiste, que eres descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin, y me temo que lo que tú me estas preguntando no puedo resolverlo yo, Tom. Yo no poseo ese tipo de información, deberías preguntarle a alguien que sea de tu familia, pero si tienes alguna otra duda despéjala.- Me sentí algo angustiado, no conocía a ningún familiar mío.-No, gracias de todas maneras.- Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Sabes…- Interrumpió Dumbledore mi ida- Puedes ir a visitar a tu tío Morfin cuando tengas la edad.

-Pensé que estaba en Azkaban- Dije algo confundido.

-Salió hace bastante, en unos años deberías ir a visitarlo para informarte sobre tu familia, vive en Pequeño Hangleton- Asentí y bajé las escaleras, para asistir a mi clase de Pociones, que comenzaría en veinte minutos.

Todas las noches del año estuve en la situación de buscar los libros de la familia Gaunt, Peverel y Sytherin, pero seguía sin encontrar las conexiones, definitivamente debía visitar a mi tío, pero el tiempo que tenía que esperar para poder ir por mis propios medios era mucho… Definitivamente mucho.

Y, de un día para el otro, llego la víspera de Navidad. No esperaba recibir nada en concreto, solo me emocionaba un poco la idea de dejar por unos días los estudios y poder estar en la biblioteca estudiando sobre algunos maleficios y, por sobretodo, sobre mi familia materna.

La mañana del 25 de Diciembre me levanté para ir a la biblioteca, pero el niño con el que me había sentado el primer día en el gran salón me tomó del brazo.

-Espera Riddle, ¿No viste? Tienes un regalo frente a tu cama- Me informó.

No sabía si estaba enfermo o algo por el estilo, ya que cuando hablaba parecía tener la nariz tapada. Era pelirrojo y panzón, con muchas pecas en los mofletes.

Miré donde el niño me había indicado y él tenía razón, había un regalo pequeño al lado de mi equipaje, y pude notar que era de parte de Dumbledore, ya que había una nota de él que decía:

" _Tom: Espero que este regalo sea de tu agrado, lo encontré entre mis viejos libros cuando ordenaba mi biblioteca del despacho, infórmate."_

Desgarré el papel de regalo y tras él había un libro con el título " _Los misterios sobre Slytherin y descendientes_ ". No sonaba muy prometedor, pero viniendo de Dumbledore debía serlo.

Bajé para el desayuno dejando mi regalo bajo mi cama, y me encontré con nadie más ni nadie menos que Bryony… nuevamente.

-Hola Tom, ¿Recibiste muchos regalos?- Preguntó ella con un tono de entusiasmo en su hablar. Yo negué con la cabeza.- Pues yo tengo un regalo para ti- Me extendió la mano con su presente y lo tomé sin mirarla, rompí el papel y pude notar que era otro libro, llamado "Peverell y Slytherin".

-¿Cómo lo sabias?

-Escuché tu conversación con Dumbledore y te vi últimamente ir a la biblioteca, se muchas cosas sobre ti- *acosadora* pensé.

-Pero no te vi- Le dije confuso.

-Soy animaga, puedo convertirme en serpiente, es algo que heredé, no lo traté, y no estoy registrada pero no le digas a nadie- Me maravillé ante este acontecimiento- y estuve persiguiéndote, todas esas noches en las que bajaste a la sección prohibida, yo siempre estaba frente a la chimenea de la sala común, pero nunca me notaste.

Estaba confundido, no sabía que los animagos podían heredar este don, y cuando supe esto pensé ¿Por qué no finjo que me agrada y quiero estar con ella para manipularla? Ese fue el instante en el que mi amistad con una niña insoportable comenzó.


	3. Mi amiga objeto

Estábamos a varios meses de la finalización de clases, y eso no me alegraba para nada. Me levanté de mi cama, me coloqué la ropa de la escuela y bajé con los libros que había recibido para navidad, me senté en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea y abrí la primera página del obsequio de Dumbledore.

"… _Cadmus Peverell y Salazar Slytherin no tenían una relación directa, si no que sus descendientes se relacionaron amorosamente formando una conexión entre las dos familias…"_

Ya había aclarado una duda, pero tenía otra, por lo que tomé el segundo libro, regalado por Bryony, y empecé a leer nuevamente, pero en ese no encontré más que nombres que no conocía, los cuales explicaban el parentesco entre las dos familias, pero nada de los Gaunt. Seguí leyendo para asegurarme de que no diga nada que me interese, cuando Bryony se acercó a mi lado y pareció muy feliz de que estuviese leyendo su libro. De repente un niño arrebató el libro de mis manos y me miró riendo, con dos niños atrás que acompañaban entre risas su acción.

-Hola Riddle, puedo ver que estás leyendo un libro- Decía con el libro en manos, entonces posó su mirada en mi cara sin expresión y comenzó a arrancar página por página burlándose. Bryony comenzó a gritarles que dejaran el libro, supuse que se sintió mal porque era, de alguna manera, de ella.

-¡Dejen de hacer eso!- Exclamaba ella una y otra vez sin obtener resultado alguno. Cuando el niño se cansó de no tener mi respuesta lo arrojó al suelo y me tomó del cuello de mi camisa con el puño cerrado, y me acercó a sí mismo para que me asegurase de que lo escuchara.

-Mira Riddle, este no es tu territorio, si vuelvo a encontrarte leyendo en este lugar, te las veras conmigo, ¿Entendiste?- Este monigote me pareció excelente para practicar un poco, entonces le hice señas a Bryony que ataque como animaga a sus "guardaespaldas" y, tomando mi varita del bolsillo de mi túnica, la coloque en su papada.

- _Criciatus-_ Susurré para que nadie me ollera.

Calló al suelo y parecía estar agonizando, gemía y gritaba sin parar, tomándose sus extremidades, pensando que esa sería una buena manera de para el dolor. Dejé el hechizo atrás y cuando recobró el sentido me miró con temor, estaba seguro de que iba a contarlo. Miró hacia atrás y sus amigos ya no estaban, apunte mi varita nuevamente hacia él

- _Obliviate.-_ El chico se desmayó y segundos después levantó su cabeza para verme.

-Oh… Hola Riddle, ¿Dónde estoy?

-En la sala común- Respondí, para ver qué efecto había causado en este.

-Ahhh… Tengo que buscar a Carlos y Hank, mis amigos, ¿Los has visto?-Negué ante esta pregunta, él se levantó y fue a buscar a sus guardaespaldas.

Al irse, una serpiente llegó hasta mis pies y volvió a su forma original.

-¡Lo hicimos!- Exclamó ella con entusiasmo, pero miró al libro y su sonrisa se borró, apunté mi varita hacia él y le lancé el hechizo " _Reparo"_ y todas las páginas volvieron a libro, cerrándose a su vez. Ella me miró con una sonrisa, lo tomó y me lo dio, y seguido de esto me abrazó, aunque no respondí ante esta muestra de afecto, los objetos no abrazan.

Durante los dos meses siguientes estuvieron molestándome como esa vez, y cada vez mi respuesta era mucho peor, Bryony temía que algún día usara el hechizo _Avada Kedavra,_ con los hechizos que ya había realizado merecía años en Azkaban, pero nadie lo sabía, solo mi objeto, pero ella no iba a decir nada a menos que quisiera sufrir.

Luego de una clase de Hechizos y Encantamientos fui a la biblioteca, a la sección prohibida, con permiso de buscar el libro que ya había leído sobre los Maleficios Imperdonables, y aprovechando esto, llevé la bolsa mágica sin fondo, que había robado a uno de mis compañeros de cuart, allí metí todos los libros de Artes Oscuras que pude y salí tratando de no generar sospechas. Me pasé los últimos meses de mi estadía en Hogwarts leyendo estos libros.

Llegó el día de volver a nuestros hogares, y se anunciaría el ganador de La Copa de las Casas. Meses atrás le quitaron diez puntos a mi casa por estar leyendo en clase, en otra ocasión ocurrió lo mismo pero me quitaron veinte puntos, y un día un niño me estaba molestando en pleno partido de Hogwarts, por lo que le arrojé un hechizo _Rictusempra,_ haciendo que por las cosquillas que le ocasionó, se callera de su lugar y se fracturara un dedo. Terminó por ganar la casa de Ravenclaw, y entre festejos apareció la última comida que disfrutaría en Hogwarts, razón por la cual comí todo lo que pude y, al llegar el postre, estaba totalmente satisfecho, aunque tomé una porción de pastel de calabaza, y al terminarlo sentía muchas náuseas.

 _He de decir que este año pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba, supongo que todos habrán aprobado y pasado muy bien con sus amigos. Nos encontraremos nuevamente en algunos meses, disfruten sus vacaciones._

Dumbledore se sentó nuevamente en su asiento y terminado el banquete todos nos dirigimos a la puerta para que nos llevasen a la estación de Hogsmeade, para partir en el tren escarlata nuevamente a nuestras casas.

Me adentré en sus puertas y, rápidamente, elegí un vagón vacío nuevamente, pero tras de mi venia Bryony.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa este verano?-Preguntó sentándose en el mismo lugar que la primera vez- Vivo con mis padres, ninguno es muggle, por lo que soy sangre pura- Me informó ella restregándomelo por la cara.

-Prefiero eso a estar todo un verano en el orfanato- Contesté sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-Si me lo permites, me tomaré eso como un sí.

El viaje de vuelta fue más corto que el de ida a mi parecer, me recogió la directora del orfanato y nos fuimos juntos a mi hogar nuevamente, en el que nadie me aplaudió o vitoreó… Ni siquiera fui recibido.


	4. Nuevo nombre

El viaje de vuelta fue más corto que el de ida a mi parecer, me recogió la directora del orfanato y nos fuimos juntos a mi hogar nuevamente, en el que nadie me aplaudió o vitoreó ante mi llegada… Ni siquiera fui recibido.

Pasé el último mes de verano en la casa de Bryony, sus padres eran muy admirables, sus nombres eran Cassiopea Lowell y Edward Lowell, eran los dos muy altos, solo que Cassiopea tenía los ojos color azabache y el cabello rubio ceniza, mientras que el color de ojos del padre era celeste muy intenso, y su cabello castaño se sujetaba con una cola de caballo baja, extendiéndose por toda su espalda.

Bryony tiene cuatro hermanos, uno más pequeño que ella y dos más grandes, y estos son totalmente diferentes unos de los otros. El menos de todos los hermanos se llamaba Peter, con cuatro años de edad, era rubio y sus ojos eran celestes como los de su hermana, el siguiente a Bryony, con trece años, Darrel, que era igual a su hermano menor, y por último, la mayor, de dieciséis, se llamaba Claudine, y esta era el retrato de su madre, de no ser por el cabello. Ellos eran una familia muy simpática, se trataban bien entre sí y jugaban juntos todo el tiempo y sin chistar, excluyendo a Darrel, que era una mala copia del "niño problema" de la casa. Llegada la carta de Hogwarts fuimos todos juntos a comprar los materiales que utilizaríamos el año siguiente, aunque Bryony se pasó comprando chucherías en su respectiva tienda, HoneyDukes.

Los padres de mi objeto me ayudaron a pagar mis materiales junto con sus hijos y me sentí, sinceramente, con una familia de verdad, la cual si se enteraban de que yo era sangre mestiza, me echaban a patadas.

De todas formas, desde el principio, traté de no tomarles mucho cariño, solo que prefiero estar con magos de sangre pura que con simples muggles, es por la única razón por la que les hago buena fama, pero me prometí no confiar en nadie, sabía que en algún momento tanto Bryony como su familia tendrían que morir, cuando mi reinado de terror comience.

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Llegó por fin, el día de comienzo de clases… Estaba emocionado más que nada por aprender nuevos hechizos, y visitar a mi nueva amiga, la sección prohibida. Además, si los años pasan tan rápido como ha pasado el año pasado, llegará en cualquier momento el día en el que visite a mi tío, para así averiguar más sobre mi familia.

Estaba sentado en la mesa, cenando con la familia Lowell, mi última cena en las vacaciones, y como todas las noches levanté mi plato, recibiendo regaños por parte de Cassiopea, malas costumbres del mundo muggle…

Fui a cambiarme, pero recordé olvidar en la mesada mi varita, por lo que fui a buscarla. Me asomé lentamente por el pasillo, sumiéndome en la oscuridad. Miré de costado el salón, solo había una luz prendida, y gracias a ella pude distinguir la cara de los padres de Bryony. La curiosidad me dominó, así que me quedé a escuchar un poco de la conversación, tal vez era algo importante.

-Dumbledore ha llamado, ha preguntado si nuestros hijos sabían algo sobre la cámara de los secretos, ya que ha habido rumores, y cree que ha empezado gracias a Darrel, pero confío que él no sabe nada…-Susurró Edward, tan bajo que me costó bastante distinguir sus palabras.

-Ya te lo habría preguntado en cualquier caso, pero ¿No crees que sería mejor contarles sobre tal cosa? Nos odiarían si les ocultamos algo.

-Estoy seguro que deberíamos mantenerlo en silencio, ¿Ya han ido a la cama todos?

-Si.

Salí de mi escondite y me paré frente a ellos, se veían algo preocupados, tal vez por el hecho de que escuché toda la conversación. Pasé de ellos, tomé mi varita y me dirigí al cuarto de invitados, con mis cosas ya preparadas para partir a King's Cross.

Ya tapado y listo para dejar caer mis parpados, el rechinido de la puerta sonó y pude ver a Cassiopea entrar con una vela consigo.

-Hola Tom-Dijo por lo bajo forzando una sonrisa-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que hablamos?

-Si-Tragó saliva.

-Bueno, ¿Sabes? Me apena tal cosa, ya que un niño de tu edad no debería saber sobre tal cosa- Estaba algo asustado, creí que me lanzaría algún hechizo- Y para no dejarte con la curiosidad te dejaré esto, pero no debes decirle a nadie.-Asentí y observé lo que había dejado junto a mí, era un libro que se titulaba " _Salazar Slytherin y su basilisco: La cámara de los secretos"._ Miré a mi acompañante y su cara de pánico me altero de alguna manera.

-Gracias-Susurré en un tono muy bajo, tratando de que no me escuchara. Asintió y se fue por la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Tom.

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle._

-¡Despierta Tom, despierta!-Exclamaba Bryony mientras me agitaba sin parar-¡Ya amaneció, es tarde, tenemos que ir a King's Cross!-La miré con los ojos entrecerrados, sofocado por la luz del sol.

Me levanté cuando Bryony fue a molestar a sus otros hermanos, y bajé a tomar el desayuno, ya cambiado, con mis maletas en mano y mi libro guardado en el interior de mi abrigo. Tomé una tostada y un café y ya me sentía satisfecho, así que me senté en el sillón junto a la entrada a esperar a la familia. Cuando ya estaban todos listos partimos a la estación 9 ¾.

Subí al tren al llegar y para mi desgracia con tres molestias en mi cubículo, que saludaban sin parar por la ventana a sus padres, empujándose unos a otros e irritándome de manera increíble.

Tomé mi libro de Herbología y el que me había dado Cassiopea, y lo camuflé para que los hermanos no supieran lo que realmente estaba leyendo.

-Tom, a ti no te gusta esa materia, ¿Por qué lees ese libro?- Preguntó Bryony tratando de arrebatarme el libro. La miré con mala cara, soltó el libro y algo asustada se sentó en su lugar, sacando dinero de su monedero para comprarle a la señora del carro de los dulces. Compraron montañas de golosinas y las colocaron en el piso, y como cerdos comenzaron a comer, llenando sus bocas de chuches de todo tipo, ensuciándose a su vez sus bocas.

Golpee mi cabeza gracias al repentino freno del tren, y frotándome la nuca salí del tren junto a todos los niños desesperados.

Mientras íbamos de camino a Hogwarts la angustia me consumía, hasta tercero no tendríamos otras materias más que las del año pasado, sinceramente me gustaría que aumentaran la variedad de materias, pero nada podía hacer.

Los de primero parecían tener la misma cara de bobo que tenían todos los de segundo el año pasado, excluyéndome, por supuesto, ya que a diferencia de estos niños yo se disimular.

Cada mes era más lento… Creí que nunca llegaría el día que tanto ansiaba que llegara, pero algo pasó. Tuve un sueño, mejor dicho, el sueño. El nombre Voldemort volvía a repetirse, pero esta vez podía ver un pueblo en llamas, en el que todos los ciudadanos aterrados me gritaban de esa manera, tenía mi varita en mano y de la punta de la misma el fuego se extendía sin parar sobre los pobladores, no podía controlarme, sentía muy placentero esto y cuando desperté era todavía de noche.

- _Lumos-_ Susurré.

Tomé un libro de la sección prohibida titulado " _El cuándo y por qué de la Cámara de los Secretos"_ y en su última hoja me dispuse a hacer un anagrama, pensando que podría conseguir algo, y así fue. Luego de varias horas llenando la hoja de palabras entintadas lo conseguí, y descubrí que Tom Marvolo Riddle, cambiándole de lugar las letras y su significado, pude notar que se formaban las palabras " _I am lord Voldemort"…_ Yo soy lord Voldemort… Comencé a reír mientras miraba las miles de letras unidas formando mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. Yo sería la persona que conquiste el mundo, que los magos tiemblen al oír mi nuevo apodo… Mi nuevo nombre.

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Para ser sincero, en esta "resumida" narración de mis días en Hogwarts este año, hasta quinto, es más de lo mismo, torturas, estudios de Artes Oscuras, al ir creciendo mi conocimiento sobre el tema fue aumentando, y cabe destacar que todos los profesores estaban impresionados con mi habilidad en todas y cada una de las materias, nada más cambia, por esta razón nos saltaremos algunos años sin acción y nos iremos a lo más emocionante, como la vez maté por primera vez… Buenos tiempos.


	5. Confusión

Algo confundido, con mis ojos fijos en esa figura, la analicé, tenía algún parecido a una marioneta, por la boca, que la tenía rajada desde la comisura de los labios hasta el mentón, me acerqué a ella y rocé mi mano por la piedra, era fría, como había imaginado.

El labio inferior se deslizó hacia abajo lentamente, emitiendo un ruido que resonó por todo el lugar, y dio paso a un túnel, del cual salió la criatura que esperaba encontrarme, el basilisco.

Corrí la mirada rápidamente para no ver sus ojos, pero algo me decía que podía confiar en ella.

- _Tom, es ese tu nombre-_ Escuché dentro de mi cabeza.- _Mírame, no te haré daño, se quién eres, Salazar lo sabía todo._

El basilisco me hablaba, me parecía algo loco y raro, pero al estar en el mundo mágico ya nada debería de impresionarme.

-¿Puedo mirarte?-Creí que con "hacerme daño" se refería a el hecho de matarme con su mirada.

- _Puedes, dijo Salazar que los que poseen la lengua parsel en su sangre podrán mirarme sin necesidad de morir._ \- Lo creía imposible, todos los libros que había leído no decían nada de excepciones.

Giré poco a poco mi cabeza manteniendo aún los ojos cerrados, y para cuando ya estaba totalmente frente a los abrí y pude ver unos ojos amarillos y gigantes que resaltaba de su cuerpo verde y escamoso. Era más pequeña de lo que había imaginado, y puedo decir con sinceridad que le encontraba belleza. Se fue acercando lentamente hacia mí e inclinó su cabeza, sin pensarlo coloqué mi mano sobre ella y pude sentir su suave piel.

- _Tienes la posibilidad de hacer lo que quieras conmigo, en este momento eres mi amo, hasta que la muerte me alcancé._

La miré con entusiasmo y sin poder evitarlo comencé a reír, sintiendo en mi la oportunidad de gobernar el mundo mágico, empezando por Hogwarts, ya tenía una parte de mi plan listo, la dejaría libre, le daría ordenes de matar a todos los sangres sucias de esta escuela.

-Mata-Le ordené dejando de tocarla, me di media vuelta y salí corriendo por donde había venido, el basilisco me siguió y me ayudo a trepar el túnel, cerré la cámara de los secretos, y sin dejar de sonreír seguí mi camino hasta la sala común de Slytherin.

Toda la semana siguiente hubo múltiples casos de heridas sin rastro del causante, y muertes sin explicación alguna entre esto, no le había mencionado nada a Bryony, ni mucho menos a otra persona. Estuve en la biblioteca la mayor parte del tiempo, preparándome para los TIMOs (Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria), que se tomarían al año siguiente, definitivamente quería conseguir las mejores notas de todo Hogwarts, ya que al hacerlo nadie sospecharía de mis acciones, y darían por sentado que estuve estudiando todo el tiempo en el que los percances ocurrieron.

 _13 de Junio, 1943._

Hubo un incidente este mismo día, una niña llamada Myrtle Elizabeth Warren murió en el baño de chicas, presencié su muerte con mis propios ojos, el basilisco la había matado cuando lo había dejado libre, en el mismo instante de su salida de la cámara. Esto fue una confirmación del cierre de Hogwarts. Hui lo más rápido que pude de la escena del crimen, y horas después apareció la prefecta de Ravenclaw, quien fue a informar lo sucedido.

Me encontraba nuevamente en la biblioteca y las vacaciones estaban cerca, no quería volver al orfanato, y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue pedirle permiso al director Dippet para quedarme en el colegio, como había hecho los años anteriores, así que fui a su oficina.

-Señor, me gustaría pedirle un permiso para quedarme en el colegio durante las vacaciones.

-Mi querido muchacho, usted debe ver lo estúpido que sería de mí permitirle permanecer en el castillo cuando termina el curso. Particularmente a la luz de la reciente tragedia...la muerte de la niña. Usted estará más seguro en su orfanato como una cuestión de hecho, el Ministerio de Magia está aún hablando de cerrar la escuela. No estamos más cerca de la localización de la fuente de toda esta desagradable situación...- Me vi en totales aprietos, nunca había considerado esta posibilidad, no podía admitir que yo había hecho todo, pero…

-Señor, ¿si la persona fuese atrapada, si todo esto terminase...?.

-¿En qué estás pensando Ryddle?, ¿sabes algo acerca de los ataques?

-No, señor.-Contesté ocultando sospechas.

Estaba totalmente perdido. Al salir de la oficina comencé a golpearme la cabeza una y otra vez, tratando de tener una idea. Nadie sabe que es lo que estuvo ocasionando los incidentes ni de donde ha salido, y conocía a una persona más joven que yo que era aficionada a las criaturas mágicas, más que nada peligrosas. Rubeus Hagrid, un niño sin excelentes notas, pero un gran corazón, apasionado por las cosas nuevas, llendo más por el lado de lo peligroso. Al pensar eso recordé ver un niño gigante y melenudo escondido en un cuarto hablando solo, creí que simplemente estaba loco, pero según mis suposiciones… Sabía lo que hacía.

Pregunté a Picott si lo conocía, y me dijo que siempre había un niño metido en ese cuarto, todos los días iba, a eso de las nueve de la mañana, solo que al no darle uso tampoco le daba importancia.

Fui corriendo a avisar al basilisco que detuviera los ataques, y al día siguiente inculpé a Rubeus por los ataques, al encontrarlo escondido en el cuarto nombrado anteriormente, con una acromantula en sus manos. La misma escapó, pero ese niño era tan sincero…

No cerraron la escuela y pude disfrutar mi estadía en la misma, sin remordimientos de la expulsión de Rubeus Hagrid, aunque mi enfado se debía a que Dumbledore le había dado el puesto como Guardabosques de Hogwarts, ya que no tenía a donde ir.

Gracias a Dippet gané el trofeo por servicios espaciales al colegio, aunque me daba igual recibirlo o no.

Estuve todo el verano pensando en que haría con aquellas sangres sucias que entrarían en esta escuela, la cual no debería permitirlos, y entre investigaciones y reflexiones se me ocurrió grabar este recuerdo en algún material para que la persona que en algún futuro lo encuentre continúe el trabajo que no pude terminar. Ahora tenía otra duda, ¿En que pondría este recuerdo?

Miré mi maleta una noche, pensando en que podría utilizar… ¿Una túnica? ¿Un gorro? ¿Un libro de alguna materia?... La idea de utilizar un libro no era tan mala, pero minutos después escogí una libreta, que había tenido guardada desde hace tiempo, obsequio del orfanato por irme de una vez…

Busqué hechizos que pudiera utilizar en este caso y no fue en vano, logré grabar mi recuerdo en este cuaderno, tenía la posibilidad de, mediante ellos, poder controlar a una persona para que abra la cámara de los secretos y deje libre al basilisco sin necesidad de mi presencia.

Estaba entusiasmado al terminar mi trabajo, estaba pensando que, mientras destrozaba el mundo fuera de la escuela, alguien dentro de ella lo haría por mí. Le comenté esto al basilisco, y sin mucho acuerdo aceptó a mis órdenes y se dispuso a esperar a esa persona que la mandaría a hacer el trabajo sucio.


	6. Avada Kedavra

La escuela había terminado por este año y las vacaciones comenzaron. Ya tenía la edad para ir a visitar a Morfin, estaba muy emocionado por saber que diría de mi familia.

Le pedí mediante una carta a la directora de mi orfanato que no me pasara a buscar, ya que tenía asuntos pendientes. Tomé un taxi y me dirigí hacía el Pequeño Hangleton, un viaje que me pareció más largo de lo esperado.

Bajé del auto, sintiendo el viento chocar contra mi cara y hacer mover mi abrigo, tomé la foto que tenía de la casa Gaunt, coincidía. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí. Estaba todo sumido en oscuridad, había serpientes por todo el lugar, agujeros en el piso de madera gastada, muebles hechos pedazos y las paredes manchadas. Entre todo este basural pude ver una silla mecedora que se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante. En esta había un hombre con ropa vieja y sucia en él, cabellos largos y enmarañados, la barba se extendía por su pecho, y cuando me acerqué a él no parecía estar vivo.

-Morfin Gaunt- Dije esperando despertarlo. Al hacerlo se abalanzó sobre mí, y para detenerlo le hablé en parsel. Se calmó.

-Ese soy yo- Susurro mostrando una sonrisa sin dientes mientras se alejaba de mí. Las ojeras del cansancio se podían ver a larga distancia, y el cabello del frente de la cabeza se le había caído. Su mirada perdida me enfurecía bastante.

-Yo soy Tom Marvolo Riddle, hijo de Merope Gaunt.- Al comentar esto el hombre abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, me tomó de los hombros aún sentado, me observó el rostro y manoteó.

-Sí, eres mi sobrino, puedo verlo en tu cara.-Soltó una risa que resonó por toda la habitación-Tú te pareces mucho a Riddle, te le pareces mucho. Aunque, a decir verdad, él es más viejo que tú... Sí, él es más viejo que tú...

-Puede contarme sobre mi ma…

-Esa traidora, esa ramera nos deshonró... Nos robó ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está la joya de Slytherin?-Me interrumpió. Parecía estar algo… Confuso, por no decir loco.

Mi paciencia no dio más, lo tomé de su arrugada camisa y lo acerque hacia mí.

-Mira viejo insensato, yo vine hasta este maldito lugar para saber sobre una cosa, ¿Quién es mi padre?¿Cómo es la historia de mi familia materna?

-Calma, niñato.-Rio bromista nuevamente, expulsando de su boca su aliento putrefacto.- Te lo contaré.

Lo solté con brusquedad, haciendo que aterrice en el suelto. Se levantó y se sentó nuevamente en la silla.

-Tu traidora madre... Odio recordarla. Era una maldita joven adulta que se suponía que debía casarse conmigo, para que el parsel no se perdiera, ¡Pero la mejor idea que tuvo fue esposarse con nuestro vecino, un estúpido muggle!-Gritó meciendo su silla bruscamente, respiró y rio.-Lo miraba todos los días desde la ventana, suspirando... Y harto le lancé un hechizo para que miles de ampollas brotaran de su maldito cuerpo de muggle inmundo. Gracias a esto pude hacer que Riddle nunca sintiera nada por ella, ya que nos creía raros, pero su mejor idea fue darle una poción de amor.-Entre frases parecía destacar en él un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.-No sé nada más que eso, y lo agradezco, me mandaron a Azkaban por lanzarle ese hechizo a Riddle y torturar a mi hermana junto a mi padre en múltiples ocasiones, y no me arrepiento.

-¿Sabes dónde viven los Riddle?

-En la misma y mugrosa casa… Me matará por haber perdido su anillo-Murmuró. Lo aturdí y ya inconsciente tomé su varita y salí de la casa. Sin permiso alguno entré a la casa Riddle. Había tres personas en un comedor espacioso, simplemente me observaron.

-Hola joven, ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?-Preguntó la señora que servía platos de comida a los demás habitantes.

-Así que… Ustedes son los Riddle.-Los tres asintieron a la vez, el más joven parecía estar tomando un cuchillo de la mesa.- ¡Suelta eso!-Exclamé apuntándolo con mi varita.

-¡¿Quién eres y que quieres?!-Se levantó el que parecía ser mi padre, aterrado. Reí.

-Yo soy Tom Marvolo Riddle, su nieto e hijo, al que abandonaron en un maldito orfanato-Dije entre dientes. Todos me miraron como si fuera un milagro que estuviera vivo, y el hombre mayor se acercó a mí con los brazos abiertos, le apunté mi varita en su pecho.- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un rayo verde salió de mi varita, impulsándome levemente hacia tras, haciendo que el hombre callera con un golpe seco al suelo.

-¡No!-Gritaron a unísono los dos espectadores, corriendo hacia el viejo. Volví a realizar el hechizo de hace momentos con la mujer, y al caer muerta, me acerqué lentamente a mi padre.

-Creo que si me hubieras querido no estarías viendo a tus seres queridos morir, aunque, siendo muggle, ciertamente no te habría tenido el respeto que un hijo tiene hacia su padre, siento que soy muy poco afortunado de tenerte como padre, gracias a una madre tan ingenua, _Crucio._

Recordé cuando realicé mi primer _Cruciatus_ , el placer que sentí en ese momento no se compara en absoluto con el que sentí en el momento en el que vi a mi padre retorcerse de dolor, y luego de observarlo con una sonrisa en mis labios lo maté. Fui nuevamente al hogar Gaunt.

Morfin se encontraba en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando me había ido, dejé su varita a su lado, recordé lo que había dicho él, _"Me matará por haber perdido su anillo"_ , revisé su abrigo y encontré el anillo del que hablaba, lo tomé y me fui del lugar, orgulloso de mi hazaña y descubrimientos.

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle._

 _Hola, soy la escritora de esta historia, como podrán deducir. Quería disculparme por lo corto de los capítulos últimamente, pero estoy tratando de dividir un poco la historia para que los años no se acumulen tanto, espero que les guste la historia._

 _Tenebres._


End file.
